Fairy Tale
by Tostie
Summary: Harry's daughter, Lucy can't sleep and wants to hear a bedtime story. Harry, growing up at the Dursleys never heard one. So he decided to make one up using his own experiences as a inspiration , nothing could go wrong ,right?


**Summary: **Harry's daughter, Lucy can't sleep and wants to hear a bedtime story. Harry, growing up at the Dursleys never heard one. So he decided to make one up using his own experiences as a inspiration , nothing could go wrong ,right?

**Read before reading:** This is set in the 'this time we do it right universe', but you don't have actually have to have read the fic to understand this little story. For those who have read it, this is set before they jumped back in time. This is also not to be taken too seriously, I'm honestly not even sure where the heck this idea came from. Updates won't happen too often, I am currently writing a fic with the temporary title 'fighting without a cause'. That fic is set in a pretty serious setting and occasionally I don't want to write serious, so then I write for this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: the beginning **

Harry sighted as he sat on the side of the bed currently occupied by his and his wife, Daphne only child Lucy.

Said girl was pouting at her father in such a way that only a young children can, ''I don't want to sleep yet!'' She whined. ''I want to hear a story before going to sleep.''

Harry frowned, it was not an unreasonable request, they had been reading her bedtime stories for longer than she could probably remember. The problem was that they only had a couple of story books and due to the war it was way too dangerous to venture out to buy something like a children's book and you can only retell a story so many times before it gets boring.

Luckily Daphne, still remembered quite a few of the fairy tales she had been told as a child so she usually told those from memory. Unfortunately she had been wounded quite badly in a recent raid and is currently sleeping due to a dreamless sleep potion given to her by a healer.

Due to this it apparently fell to him to be the story teller of the night. Unfortunately while Daphne had a normally upbringing he was 'raised' by the Dursleys … so yeah no fairy tales for him.

'Still,' he mussed, 'a large part of my life felt like it wouldn't be out of place in fiction, maybe I should tell her an abridged and censored version of some of my years?'

''Okay, I have a little story for you to tell,'' He said earning a bright smile from the child. ''It's pretty long so we are going to split it up, okay?''

''What's it called, daddy?''

''Mmm,'' Harry mussed, 'How to summarise my life in couple of words without scarring her for life …' he thought, '' Well it doesn't really have a title yet, but it is the story of the brave and valiant Harry as he faces the evil Toad Lady, Lemon Lord and Snake man.''

Lucy cocked her head to the side at hearing the slightly strange premise, but quickly dismissed the thought as she got excited at the obvious new story.

Harry cleared his throat and started with what little he actually knew about fairy tales. ''Once upon a time …. there were two evil wizards. There was the Lemon lord, an old man who everyone thought was a good person, but in reality he was a bad man. Then there was the snake man, he wanted to conquer the entire county!''

''And what about the Toad Lady?'' Lucy reminded her father of the final villain of the story.

''Ehh…'' Harry said, he honestly had no idea what exactly Umbridge had been doing at that time. Probably make things worse for half-breeds or something, meh he would just wing it. ''She was the snake man's number one worshipper'' He said after a moment of silence, deeming it close enough to the truth.

Lucy nodded that made perfect sense. The bad guys always had people working under him.

''One day, the Lemon Lord had found the perfect way to get rid of his mortal enemy.''

''What was it?'' The young girl asked.

'Mmm .… fairy tales don't have good people dying in it? Do they? Well shit, time to improvise a bit again.'

''The evil lord had a plan …. he ordered one of his top minions, a man named Severus Snape or as most called him, the greasy gi.. *cough * the greasy bat, to give the snake man false information.''

''Why did he do that?''

''The lemon lord wanted to lure the snake man into a trap and .. uh .. capture him so that he would be the only one to rule the land.''

''Did it work?''

Harry shook his head, ''Not completely, the Lemon lord's plan was to leak information that the parents of Harry could stop him and when Snake man went to confront them he would ambush him. unfortunately he hadn't counted on the powers of the young Harry!''

Harry felt completely ridiculous saying this, but as long as she didn't make the connection between 'Harry' and him it didn't really matter.

''When the bad Snake man attacked the only people he thought could stop him, Harry protected them with his magical powers!''

''He was a wizard too?''

Harry nodded, ''Yes, he was and even though he was still a very young boy, he understood the Snake man wanted to hurt his parents and he used his magic to protect them by forming a shield of magic around his parents.''

''Unfortunately the older and evil wizard quickly proved too strong for young Harry, whose powers weren't developed enough yet. Luckily his parents were able to use their own powers to strengthen the shield.''

Harry paused a moment to see he had the full attention of his daughter as he told his completely improvised story. ''The next few moments were a struggle between Harry and his parents and the snake man.''

''So who won?'' Lucy asked excitedly.

Harry grinned, ''That would be part of the next part of the story …''

''What!''

''Which I will tell you tomorrow, if and only if you be good and go to sleep now.''

Lucy pouted cutely and Harry almost gave in to her unspoken request to continue, but he didn't as for one he was quite used to her pout and secondly improvising a story like that was a lot harder than he had imagined. If he wanted it to continue it tomorrow he had to write it down.

Seeing that her pouting wasn't working – she really needed to come up with something new, pouting didn't seem to work anymore – Lucy asked. ''You are really going to tell me what is going to happen to Harry tomorrow?''

Harry nodded, ''Of course, I promised didn't I?'' He said as he tucked her in. ''Goodnight princes,'' He muttered as he kissed her brow.

''Goodnight daddy.''

**A/N: Just out curiosity how old were you when you learned your parents first name? **


End file.
